Kind of Perfect
by slackerD
Summary: Aubrey is anxious and Beca can't figure out why.


**Title:** Kind of Perfect  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey Posen/Beca Mitchell  
**Summary:** Aubrey is anxious and Beca can't figure out why.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 1,325  
**A/N:** tumblr prompt from misiu1432: "There are roughly 1,025,109 words in the english language Beca. Yet I can't find a single one to express how you make me feel."

* * *

Aubrey is anxious and Beca can't figure out why.

Things are kind of perfect at the moment. Aubrey is kicking ass at work, she was just promoted to a junior associate at Black and Bianco. Plus it also equals a sizable raise, which means that they can actually think about buying a house like they've been talking about for a while. Meanwhile, Beca has a steady DJing gig that's getting her a lot of attention that has led to her talking to a few producers.

And yet Aubrey has been on edge for the last three days. Ever since she spent the morning with Chloe before dropping the red head off at the airport. Chloe had decided to visit before she started her residency at Mayo. It had been a fun five days.

However ever since, Aubrey's been uptight.

Actually, she'd just been nervous. And then Beca had asked what she and Chloe did before heading to the airport and Aubrey had clammed up and become tense. This, of course, made Beca even more curious about how they'd spent those few hours and what they'd talked about. But considering how reluctant Aubrey became afterwards, Beca has decided that it's best to just wait Aubrey out. Pushing her always results in a fight—and even though the make-up sex is awesome—Beca hates fighting with Aubrey and tries to avoid it; mostly because she really hates the silent treatment she receives. It reminds her of being ignored by her dad.

So instead, Beca makes chicken and asparagus for dinner, one of Aubrey's favorite and tries to pretend that Aubrey's shoulders aren't filled with tension.

They talk about their days in between a comfortable quiet. Beca finds it reassuring that whatever is distracting Aubrey doesn't seem to affect the easy atmosphere between them.

But as Beca begins cleaning up, she begins to worry a bit. Aubrey is still sitting at the table, gazing at Beca. And though it seems like the blonde is watching her, Beca can tell her attention is actually elsewhere. So she approaches her and lays a hand on Aubrey's shoulder.

Aubrey actually jumps, letting out a surprised gasp.

"Sorry, Bree," Beca says. "I just... Are you okay? You seem kind of... tense."

The blonde stares at Beca for a moment, as if she's trying to focus, and then blurts out, "Will you marry me?" Horrified, she slaps her hands over her mouth.

Beca's shock means that she's not sure she heard Aubrey correctly. "What?"

"Idiot," Aubrey grumbles to herself. She looks up at Beca, still standing there, feeling a bit dazed. "Stay right there."

"Uh..."

Beca doesn't get to finish her sentence—not that she feels capable of finishing—because Aubrey has jumped up and fled to the bedroom.

Even though Aubrey told her to stay put, Beca is still contemplating following Aubrey, when the blonde burst back into the kitchen.

"Uh, what's the hurry?" Beca asks, still feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"I had to get back before you decided to ignore my request and follow me," Aubrey explains.

"I wasn't..." But any denial would be a lie, so she just shrugs.

Aubrey smiles and then to Beca's shock, drops to one knee and pulls out a small box.

"If someone had told me all those years ago that the you'd become the most important person in my life, I would have thought that Bumper had paid them to punk me," Aubrey starts. "And I'm pretty sure you would have thought something similar."

Beca laughs as she nods.

"It's probably why we were both equally shocked when I kissed you," Aubrey continues. "Realizing that I love you and that you love me was the best, most unexpected gift... and every day I spend with you, I end up loving you more than I did the day before. And I just... You're so... god, Beca... There are roughly 1,025,109 words in the English language. Yet I can't find a single one to express how you make me feel. Will you marry me?"

Not having any words either—she never thought she'd ever hear anything like that from Aubrey—Beca drops to her knees and tugs Aubrey in for a kiss. Because Beca has an urgent need to be as close as possible, she ends up pulling Aubrey onto herself, causing them both fall to the floor. They land with a thud that barely registers with either of them. Beca is so intent on expressing her want to spend the rest of her life kissing Aubrey, the fact that her head just smacked against the wood floor really doesn't matter.

It does to Aubrey though, who pulls away after another moment.

"Are you okay?" she asks as she tries to sit up.

Content, Beca slides her hands up Aubrey's back to keep her in place.

"The most amazing woman I've ever met just proposed to me," Beca grins. "I'm good."

Realizing that Beca isn't going to let her up, Aubrey's concern becomes a smirk. "Oh, so that was a yes?"

"I can answer again, if it was unclear," Beca says.

Aubrey leans in for another kiss and pulls Beca with her as she sits up.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Aubrey asks.

"Didn't you call me hard headed just last week?" Beca retorts.

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"If you're really worried, I'll go get some frozen peas or something," Beca says.

"We don't have any peas, remember?" Aubrey replies, standing up. She offers Beca a hand. "You hate them and refuse to let me buy them."

"And that's how I knew you loved me," Beca says allowing Aubrey to pull her up.

Shaking her head, Aubrey removes the ring from the box and slips it on Beca's finger.

Holding out her hand to examine it, Beca asks, "Is this what you and Chloe did before she left?"

Aubrey nods. "I already had it picked out, but I still wanted her opinion."

"How loudly did she shriek?" Beca asks. "Were you in the jewelry store? And if so, did she shatter any glass?"

"I'm telling her you said that," Aubrey laughs.

"Go ahead," Beca replies. "And then I'll tell her how you injured me after you proposed."

"That was completely your fault," Aubrey says as she walks toward the fridge. Opening the freezer door, she begins digging through the contents.

"Or my love for you is so intense that I'm willing to ignore a major head injury," Beca replies as she joins Aubrey in front of the fridge.

"Oh, so now it's a major head injury?" Aubrey questions. "Because earlier you were just fine." She hands Beca a bag of cranberries.

"Why do we have cranberries in the freezer?" Beca questions, accepting the bag. "When did you buy cranberries? Why did you buy cranberries?"

Aubrey sighs. "I have no idea, but will you please just put them on your head?"

"I'm fine, Bree," Beca replies. "It doesn't even hurt."

"Just a second ago, it was a major head injury," Aubrey says, closing the freezer.

"That was before you wanted me to put cranberries on my head," Beca tells her. "That's just weird."

"But a bag of frozen peas is totally acceptable?"

"Yeah."

Aubrey sighs again and glances around the kitchen.

"What?" Beca asks.

"I'm trying to find something I can hit you with, so you forget that I proposed," Aubrey retorts. "Because you are completely ridiculous."

"I'm ridiculous?" Beca scoffs. "You're the one that bought cranberries and put them in the freezer."

"I should just slam you onto the floor again."

"Do your worst," Beca tells her, opening the freezer and tossing the cranberries inside, before slamming it shut. "I'm never going to forget that proposal."

"Or maybe I could just kiss you until you forget your own name," Aubrey grins.

"Now there's an idea I could get behind," Beca says. "After all, we do have to celebrate, right?"

"Finally you say something sensible."

"Shut up, nerd."


End file.
